


three little bears

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and T.B. always take such good care of Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three little bears

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=254919#cmt254919

When his mother first started talking about the Roh-hatz, Barry had gone to Jason.

Jason was the smart one, the cool one. Jason would know what to do because as much as Barry wanted to make his mother proud, he couldn’t help but feel a little queasy at the thought of disemboweling someone.

Jason loped an arm around his shoulder, tugged him close, ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’ll do this,” Jason said, grinning at him. “You’ll do this and then you’ll be a man.”

Behind him, T.B. started laughing.

“Dude, he’s already a man, aren’t you Barry?”

Jason turned them both around, to where T.B. was sprawled on his brother’s bed. T.B. sat up and slinked over to where Barry stood, Jason’s arm still around his shoulder. Smiling slyly at Barry, T.B. slid his hands under Barry’s shirt, wrapped them around Barry’s waist.

“Right, Barry?”

His fingers stroked Barry’s skin and Barry grinned back at him.

“Yeah, I’m a man.”

He was rewarded with a kiss, from Jason, not T.B., one big hand casually tilting his face. T.B. was dropping to his knees in front of him and he instinctively braced his feet farther apart even as T.B.’s clever fingers undid his fly and pulled out his half-hard dick.

Jason was still kissing him, one hand still tangled in his hair tight enough to hurt. Barry liked that, liked how it felt and moaned against Jason’s mouth, tangled his own fingers in Jason’s shirt. Then he had to break away with a gasp because T.B. had just wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick, would have stumbled but Jason was smart and quick and shifted so he was behind Barry, holding him up.

Jason was nuzzling the back of his neck while T.B. sucked him off, arms wrapping around him, palms flat on his stomach and tucked under his shirt so it was skin on skin. Jason would curl his fingers now and again, lightly scratch with his fingernails and it made Barry shiver, made him whimper and rock his dick into T.B.’s warm, wet, mouth.

“Let’s get this shirt off, hey Barry?”

The words took a moment to penetrate and by then Jason was already tugging his shirt up and Barry obediently raised his arms. When T.B. began pulling at his jeans, he toed his shoes off without being told and then he was naked, standing in the middle of the room while his friends smiled at him.

“Definitely a man.” T.B. told him with a grin, reaching down to wrap one hand around Barry’s cock. He led him that way to one side of the room, had Barry face the wall and brace his arms against it, caging T.B. in. Then T.B. had given him a kiss, so different from his brother’s, and slid back down to his knees.

Then Jason was behind him, naked now, one long warm body laying across his back. He kissed Barry’s neck and shoulder, murmured soothingly as Barry whimpered and moaned. And then one slick hand was moving between his cheeks, stroking between them before Jason slid one finger all the way in.

Barry cried out.

T.B. tightened his grip on his hips, helped him stay steady as Jason worked him open, mouth unfaltering. Jason was patient and careful, working from one finger to two and then three, making sure to use plenty of lube. Jason and T.B., they always took good care of him.

Right when Barry thought he couldn’t take anymore, that he was going to come down T.B.’s throat Jason moved away, taking his fingers with him and leaving Barry achingly empty. T.B. was next, giving his dick one last sucking kiss before standing back up, arms coming around Barry’s shaking shoulders to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, Barry. Bedtime.”

He laughed at his own joke, even as he led Barry over to the bed, Jason already waiting. Between the two of them they maneuvered Barry onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, facing the headboard. Barry knew what was coming next, dick bobbing hard against his own belly.

Sure enough, Jason moved behind him, hands stroking from his ribs to his thighs before biting into his hips. Then the blunt head of Jason’s dick was pressing into him and he rocked his hips back, eager for it and Jason grunted and slid in.

Just one long continuous burn because Jason knew he could take it, knew how badly he wanted it. He was shaking and panting when Jason was finally fully seated and he blinked open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to find T.B., propped up against the headboard, watching in avid interest.

He was naked, legs spread and hand stroking idly at his own cock. It was big and hard and red and it made Barry’s mouth water, even as he was rocked forward by Jason’s thrusts. T.B. caught his eye, gave him another sly smile, and gripped his dick at the base to point it at Barry.

“You gonna take care of me, Barry?”

And Barry nodded, mouth opening even as T.B. shifted his way down a bit, moving so Barry could dip his head down and catch T.B.’s cock in his mouth. T.B.’s moan was music to his ears and he sucked eagerly up and down, Jason’s steady rhythm faltering for a second before going on harder than before.

Back on to Jason’s dick, forward to suck at T.B.’s cock. They had done this so many times exactly like this, that finding the perfect rhythm was easy, Barry moving smoothly between the two of them like he was made for this. He wanted to reach down, fuck his own hand but needed to brace himself on the bed because Jason was thrusting into him powerfully and T.B.’s hands were wrapped around his head, urging him to move faster.

He didn’t have any energy to spare for himself, had to focus on the dick in his mouth and the cock in his ass; it was impossible to do otherwise. But then it didn’t matter, because Jason knew what he needed, always did, prying one hand off of his hip to curl it around Barry’s body.

At the first touch of Jason’s hand, Barry cried out as best he could from around T.B., cried out and bucked his hips. It made Jason bite off a curse, made him slam into Barry even harder. Jason’s hand worked faster too and Barry’s orgasm slammed into him like a freight train, made him pull off of T.B.’s cock, made him throw his head back and shake.

Jason was next, pounding into him almost brutally before slamming his hips forward one last time. Jason was quiet as he came, he always was, just a soft grunt and the jerking of his hips. Barry collapsed onto the bed, arms giving out, Jason on top of him. His breath wheezed out of him even as he shook with the last of the pleasure.

As he lay there shaking, T.B.’s hands were in his hair, urging him on. He managed to get up on one elbow, wrapped his mouth around T.B.’s cock and sucked, sloppy and messy. Jason was still a warm, heavy weight on top of him, one hand lazily stroking along his side.

T.B. didn’t take too long, thrusting eagerly into Barry’s mouth as Barry hummed around him him. When he came, he was as loud as his brother was quiet, shouting wildly as he clutched at Barry’s head and kept him in place. Barry swallowed him down easily, licked him clean and then dropped his head back down on the bed, exhausted.

He would have fallen asleep just like that too, but Jason was tugging him up and away from the wet spot and T.B. was rearranging the pillows to be more comfortable. His two friends placed him in the middle and then curled around him, both of them pressing kisses to his face and shoulders.

And there, when he lay nestled between the two warm bodies of his friends, Barry was no longer worried about the Roh-hatz. As long as he had Jason and T.B. with him, it would be okay.


End file.
